


Nights In White Satin

by cosimageekhaus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimageekhaus/pseuds/cosimageekhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie have a heated moment on their little vacation in Italy... Honestly there is no plot, just wrote smut for the sake of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights In White Satin

“You sure this is going to hold, English? I can get real strong when I want to.” 

Angie’s fingers curled around the firm fabric of her restrains and she gave them a slight tug, causing the bed frame to give a little creak. Nothing moved though, and the young brunette knew that this was going to be nothing short of torture.

Peggy, on the other hand, looked rather smug as her darkened eyes met her blue ones, and there was that wonderful smirk curling the edges of her lush lips… God, did Angie love those lips.

“Darling, not even the Nazis could escape those, trust me.” 

Those same lips spread into a rather mischievous grin, the one that sent heat to Angie’s cheeks and the spot between her legs, desperately aching for touch already. Peggy taking control has been arousing enough, and any additional teasing sent the girl into frenzy. It was obvious that Peggy picked up on that very early into their relationship, and occasionally when she would feel cruel enough, she would tie her to the bed and take full control.

“Now that’s a sight I didn’t need in m-mmmmh~”

Peggy’s lips felt surprisingly cool against the skin of her sternum, and Angie’s eyes shut instinctively, deciding to rely more on feeling instead of seeing, since the combination would most probably kill her. The air in the room was warm enough, and the distant sounds of the Italian Riviera were just barely distinguishable through the open balcony. The breeze barely reached their half-naked bodies and before long, Angie already felt drops of sweat forming on her forehead.

Peggy, on the other hand, did not seem to mind the heat, and her cool fingertips felt divine, pressing into Angie’s hips and sliding to her thighs, deliberately firming their grip here and there and causing little desperate sounds as Angie’s reaction.

There was something in the way Peggy’s tongue flicked over her breasts and how they drew patterns over sensitive, goosebumped skin that Angie swore she never wanted them anywhere else again – until they started making their way down to her abdomen.

That is when she tugged at the restrains for the second time.

“Peg… mind going a bit faster?” She breathed, her back arching to meet the curve that Peggy painted with her tongue, needing more pressure, more touch, more… Peggy.  
“There’s absolutely no fun in rushing, darling.” The last word, whispered against the rim of her underwear, sent another jolt of heat southward and Angie had to bit in her lip to stop herself from moaning.

_Damn it, English._

No matter how much Angie wanted to feel Peggy’s breath on her once her underwear was off, the other woman seemed to have completely different plans. When she moved from the bed, Angie nearly cried out, her baby blues glaring as the other slipped towards the table in the corner of the room.

“Peg…?”

“Close your eyes, Angie.”

There was something in the commanding tone that settled the curiosity, and Angie’s eyes averted to the ceiling, closing a second after. The breeze on her burning skin felt like heaven, but was not nearly enough to soothe her excitement. Just as she felt that Peggy would never return, she felt the bed shift and soon enough felt herself be straddled. Her hips rolled upward to meet the other’s, but did not find them – the Englishwoman was far too good at this teasing endeavor.

When their lips met a second after, Angie moaned when she felt that Peggy’s were cold, ice cold, and it was easy to do the math right then.

_Ice cubes._

Her train of thought was easily interrupted as the kiss became more heated, more passionate, and she moaned desperately into Peggy’s mouth. She tugged on the restraints for the third time. 

When it happened again, it was because Peggy was comfortably settled between her legs, keeping them casually over her shoulders, and trailing the ice cubes over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs until they melted. The discomfort was mixed with the growing tension in her lower belly, and Angie found that her hips were twitching, needing any friction. 

Once Peggy brushed her lips against her wet folds, Angie almost exploded at the slightest touch, a low, pleading groan rolling from deep her throat.

“Is this how you treat all your prisoners, English?”

Peggy looked pleasantly surprised at the hoarseness of her voice and that self-satisfied smirk returned once she looked up.

“Only the cute ones.”

Angie’s laugh got hitched in her throat once she felt Peggy’s tongue give her the necessary touch, and her moan echoed across the small room and possibly down the hallway. She could not feel anything but Peggy’s tongue and her hips responded accordingly. She was certain that she would not last long, but then Peggy moved away suddenly.

“Tesoro… please…” Angie pleaded now, her head falling back into the pillows, eyes shut tight and her entire body trembling; drops of sweat rolled down her forehead but she barely noticed them.

“I quite like it when you beg.” Peggy purred, moving on top of her with such grace and swiftness that Angie barely had the time to compose herself before Peggy found the skin of her neck, biting and sucking lightly as her fingers – ever so cool, even cooler from the ice she used earlier – finding their way to where her tongue had been just moments before.

Angie did not remember when her wrists started aching from the force she started tugging at the restrains with, wanting to dig her fingers into Peggy’s back, to press her further into herself because her closeness was not enough, never enough, yet she failed to do anything but breathe out moans, one after the other, as Peggy finally moved inside her, stroking and soothing the physical ache that built up within her faster than the speed of sound. 

She did not last long, of course, and how could she? Within moments she was crying out the dark haired woman’s name, over and over again, and her orgasm built up and released two times before Peggy let her ride it out in peace and sealed it with a kiss, a bit sloppy from Angie’s side.

They were both drenched in sweat but grinning when Peggy covered her face and neck in kisses and ran her fingers through her slick body.

“God, are you beautiful.” Peggy whispered in her ear as she left a little peck under it, and Angie smiled into the darkness.

“You know I’m going to get back at you, right?”

Their eyes met again and they mirrored each other’s grins.

“Only after I’m completely through with you; and to be frank, the night is still way too young.”


End file.
